La historia de amor más absurda de un universo alterno
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: A Koushirou AU se le morían los cactus en la oficina. A Mimi AU no le convencía la vida sin conocer el verdadero amor. El zumbido de una mariquita y los collares de flores de un hada, guiarán a los protagonistas AU a un laberinto que lo cambiará todo.
1. Cactus difuntos y la voz del más allá

**Pareja: Mishirou**

 **Género: Surrealismo, Fantasía, Romance. No tiene pies ni cabeza.**

 **Este fic es un AU.**

 **Dedicado a Japiera.**

 **La historia de amor más absurda de un universo alterno**

Por _CieloCriss_

 _ **I – Los cactus difuntos y la voz del más allá**_

Algo está mal.

Muy, muy mal.

No quisiera pensarlo, pero lo pienso, y es un pensamiento reiterativo. Por suerte, cuando eres un simple capturista, puedes pensar mientras pinchas las teclas. Así va la secuencia: lees los códigos que llegan de los cables, los traduces y los transcribes. Capturas los datos, los transformas y haces que los demás puedan leerlos. Le das enviar. Fin. A lo que sigue.

Motomiya Jun-san, la secretaria que nos sirve el café en la oficina, cree que hay que pensar mucho para hacer bien mi trabajo. Ella ve que tecleo rápido y lo asocia con inteligencia. "Yo sólo capturo", le aseguro siempre, pero Motomiya-san cree que soy modesto.

No sabe que pienso en otras cosas además de la programación. Y lo que pienso no es nada optimista: Algo está mal; muy muy mal.

Desvío la vista y veo al cactus. En definitiva está muerto. Ya es el tercero.

El primer cactus se pudrió. Mi madre me lo regaló cuando me mudé, para que no estuviera solo en mi nuevo departamento. Pero como yo quería estar solo, decidí traer la planta al trabajo y terminé pudriéndola.

La secretaria me dijo que le di demasiada agua y casi no le pegó el sol.

—Eres un peligro, ¡hasta se te mueren los cactus, Izumi-san!

Luego de eso me preguntó si tenía _Asperger_. Le dije que no y tiré el primer cactus a la basura.

Motomiya-san me regaló el segundo cactus porque le di lástima o creyó que sería divertido enseñarme a cuidar de él.

—Le tienes que poner un nombre, así el cactus sabrá que lo quieres.

—Uh…

—Y no deberás darle tanta agua o lo ahogarás.

—Oh…

—Ponlo aquí, a tu lado, así le llegan los rayos del sol por la ventana.

—Eh…

El segundo cactus se murió porque le salió un hongo. Su color verde se fue decolorando. Le salieron puntos marrones, como si tuviera acné, y las espinas se doblaron.

—No te sientas mal —dijo Motomiya-san ese día, sirviéndome café —. Creo que ya venía enfermo, a veces ya vienen contagiados desde el vivero.

—Ah…

El tercer cactus apareció hace dos semanas en mi escritorio y hoy ha muerto. Motomiya-san dice que no lo ha comprado ella y que debo tener una admiradora. No le presté atención, a pesar de que pensé, justo desde ese momento, que algo andaba mal.

Tecleo sin cesar, a pesar de que el cactus ha muerto. Este parece haberse encogido y no le veo la piel verde, sólo sus espinas. Duele un poco que se haya muerto, es al que cuidé con mejor empeño.

Pero no es eso lo que está mal, o al menos no todo, sólo una parte.

" _Koushiro-han, te estoy hablando, ¡uy, por favor ya no me ignores!",_ me dice una voz gangosa, pero a mi alrededor no hay nadie. Motomiya-san no ha venido a trabajar; la oficina entera está vacía y en silencio porque es domingo.

Y no. No está bien escuchar voces que nadie emite.

" _¡No me ignores, Koushirou-han!",_ dice esa voz sin parar. Lleva hablando alrededor de cuatro horas. Cuando me levanté rumbo a la máquina expendedora por una gaseosa con azúcar, la voz se silenció unos instantes. Eso me hace pensar que sólo la escucho cuando estoy en mi escritorio.

Quizás estoy cansado. O quemado. Le llaman síndrome de _burn out._ Ha estado de moda entre los compañeros de trabajo. Se supone que implica un estrés psicológico caracterizado por cansancio, falta de motivación, sensación de inefectividad, frustración… Pero, entre los síntomas, no se mencionan las alucinaciones.

Algo está mal. Muy muy mal.

" _¡Acá abajo, Koushirou-han!",_ insiste la voz, _"¡No te aísles, aún hay tiempo!"._

Ceso de teclear cuando me da por asociar esa voz con el cactus. Pero el cactus está muerto y los cactus no hablan. Debe ser mi imaginación. El trabajo me aburre porque no me desafía, entonces mi inconsciente se ha inventado una voz para darle emoción a mi vida.

Es cosa del cerebro. Eso pasa cuando el cerebro se aburre: se inventa cosas. Trabajar los domingos implica soledad y aburrimiento. El escenario es perfecto para que uno se invente cosas como un cactus muerto y parlante.

" _¡Te digo que mires hacia abajo!, justo al lado del teclado, ¡hum!, nunca me haces caso!",_ insiste la voz.

Pienso que la mejor idea es tirar el cactus. Total que está muerto, como los otros dos. Esto debe de servirme de lección. Cuidar cactus es una actividad para la cual no sirvo.

Me levanto, me rasco la cabeza. El trabajo se acumulará si no me doy prisa en tirar el cactus. Así que, en contra de mi voluntad pero por cuestiones prácticas, miro hacia abajo, donde yace el cadáver de cactus.

—¡Por fin haces caso!

—¿Cactus-san? —no sólo he mirado el cactus, también le he contestado. Mi propia voz se oye ronca porque es la primera vez que la uso este día.

—Escucha, no soy un cactus —dijo la voz —. Pero estoy encerrado aquí. Tienes qué liberarme o voy a picarme con las espinas.

Las personas con esquizofrenia diagnosticada suelen tener alucinaciones. No recuerdo haber tenido alucinaciones antes; mi madre me llevó con los psiquiatras porque hablaba poco, no porque tuviera visiones. En todo caso, los psiquiatras no mencionaron esquizofrenia ni ningún trastorno psiquiátrico específico. Dijeron que estaba triste porque había descubierto que me habían adoptado, y eso había sido la verdad.

—Estás adentro del cactus…

—Uy, sí. Hace mucho calor, no hay agua aquí —se quejó —¡Sálvame, Koushiro-han!

Tomo la pequeña maceta de barro donde yace el cactus. Suspiro. Me apena lo que está pasando porque quiere decir que no soy un adulto funcional. Estoy hablando con algo que está dentro de un cactus que murió por mi negligencia

Algo está mal. Muy muy mal. Lo reitero y pienso que quizás lo mejor sea tirarlo a la basura.

—¿A dónde vas?, libérame, Koushirou-han.

—A tirarte. Necesito terminar el trabajo. El domingo sólo puedo estar mediodía aquí.

—¡No, no!, llevo una vida esperándote —reclamó ese algo indefinido —¡No puedes simplemente arrojarme a la basura!

Alzo la maceta con el cactus. No brilla ni nada, no hay ningún elemento mágico que yo pueda distinguir. O, si lo hay, es que soy demasiado escéptico para notarlo.

—Sí que puedo. Hasta pronto. _Sayonara_ —y arrojo la planta al contenedor de la basura. He caminado hasta un pasillo solitario y oscuro. Muchas supercomputadoras están apagadas, porque el domingo las congela.

—¡Si me tiras nunca encontrarás el amor!

Escucho el sonido de la maceta rompiéndose. Una especie de crack, no estoy muy seguro, soy malo para describir los sonidos y definir monosílabos. La frase final de la voz suena muy melodramática. Me ha dicho: nunca encontrarás el amor.

Puede parecer un mensaje muy cruel, pero a mí no me interesa mucho. No quisiera enamorarme nunca. Tengo 28 años y, uno de mis más grandes méritos, es nunca haberme enamorado de nadie. Si la voz le hubiera dicho a Motomiya-san lo anterior, la secretaria se habría desmayado de la tristeza.

 _Hohoho_ , así me río por dentro. Pobre Motomiya-san, si ella pudiera, hasta se enamoraría de mí. Por suerte ella cree que tengo autismo.

Regreso muy calmado a mi oficina. Me siento, doy tragos a la gaseosa. Y reinicio mi trabajo.

Pasan cinco minutos. Pasan 20 minutos. Y al minuto 21, las cosas vuelven a ir mal. Muy muy mal.

Una mariquita diminuta ha venido volando y se ha parado en la punta de mi nariz.

—No te diste cuenta, pero me liberaste, ¡gracias, Koushirou-han! —dice el insecto. Al verlo hago bizcos. Con horror he notado cómo abre la boca y saca la voz gangosa de antes.

Trato de darle un manotazo. La mariquita ahora se posiciona en mi dedo. Es roja con verde, no roja con negro, como las mariquitas que conozco.

—Qué diablos…

—¡Koushirou-han, no hay tiempo para trabajar!

—Eh…

—He espero toda una vida para esto.

—Oh…

—¡Tienes que salvar a la princesa!

—Uh…

—¡Es enserio!

—Ah…

—¡Tienes qué sacarla del laberinto y encontrar el verdadero amor!

 _Uff_ , con esto puedo declararme un enfermo mental. Quizás mi madre tiene razón y trabajo demasiado. Debe ser eso: una trampa de mi inconsciente que atenta contra mi consciente, apelando a mi imaginación frustrada para gastarme una broma.

Frustración sexual. Eso puede ser. Hace años que no me acuesto con nadie. Zangoloteo los dedos y la catarina sale volando. Gira en mí como si fuera el sol. Y zumba, zumba mientras chilla: ¡Salva a la princesa! ¡Besa a la princesa! ¡Encuentra el amor! ¡Sal de este bucle!

* * *

 _Continuará…_

Gracias por leer. Me disculpo si hay errores.


	2. La novia llorona que nadie comprendía

**Pareja: Mishiro**

 **Género: Surrealismo, Fantasía, Romance.**

 **Dedicado a Japiera.**

 **La historia de amor más absurda de un universo alterno**

Por _CieloCriss_

 _ **II- La novia llorona que nadie quería comprender**_

Quiero llorar. Y cuando quiero llorar, pues lloro. O sea, lloro ruidosamente y tengo la esperanza de que alguien se apiade de mí, que me dé un pañuelo, que me diga: ya, ya, no llores, ya pasó.

Y no pasa nada. Me ven con asquito o lastimita. No puedo evitarlo, les grito:

—¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan insensibles?!, ¿¡es que han perdido la capacidad de asombro?!, ¿nadie va preguntar lo que me pasa? ¡Ay no!

Lo más cercano a empatía fue el gesto de una niña, que se puso a llorar al mismo tiempo que yo. ¡Inhumanos, eso es lo que son! ¡Androides! ¡Simples japoneses hechos robots en un tren que no se apiadan de Mimi Tachikawa!

Me soné los mocos con mi velo. Es desagradable, lo sé, pero nadie me ofreció un pañuelo, y, ahora mismo sólo llevo puesto mi vestido de novia. ¡Ay, me pesa!, _daddy_ me lo compró, es _Vera Wang_. Único en el mundo, o eso dijo _daddy_.

Y lo peor es que en este tren nadie lo aprecia. Nadie se asombra de ver a una novia en el vagón. A los papás sólo les preocupan sus niños; a los adolescentes sus citas; a los adultos su celular y mantenerse despiertos hasta llegar a sus casas, ¿y yo qué? ¡¿y yo qué?!

—Esto es el colmo, nadie pregunta nada. Los odio —por supuesto que quiero llamar la atención. ¿No se dan cuenta?, soy una damisela en apuros cuya vida ha dado un cambio radical.

Qué sociedad más fea. Ya nadie vive en nombre del amor, ni siquiera yo. Me siento en mi lugar y sigo chillando. A mi lado va una chica miedosa y con gafas.

—¡Ay, déjame en paz, no me veas así! —la regaño. La muy malvada ni siquiera me está mirando, pero con mi grito hago que me note —. Que sepas que nadie me ha dejado en el altar, ¿ehhh?, ¡soy yo quien se ha fugado!, ¿entiendes?

—… —tiene cabello negro y le brilla como si fuera azul. Y abraza un mono de felpa con la forma de un gato diabólico. _Ash_ , qué mal gusto.

—Y si lloro es porque… ¡Es porque me he dado cuenta de que este mundo está falto de amor!, ¿comprendes?

—…

—Mi prometido es el caso. Si me casaba con él, habría sido como salir a pasear con una lechuga. ¿Has visto que está de moda sacar vegetales a pasear como si fueran mascotas?, ¡es de mal gusto!

—… _etto_ …

—El muy tonto de mi prometido se ha bajado varias _apps_ en donde se ofrece el servicio de noviazgos virtuales, ¡es bajísimo, teniéndome a mí! ¡Y justo antes de la boda!, ¡imagínate, prefiere salir con un holograma!, no, no, así mejor no me caso.

— _etto_ … señorita.

—¡Mimi! ¡Me llamo Mimi!

— _Etto_ … esta es mi parada, la mía y de Mei-chan, tengo que irme —con la misma cara colorada, se hace espacio y me abandona.

—¡Por gente como tú no progresa la humanidad! —le chillo y vuelvo a moquear.

Me iré lejos. Para siempre, hasta donde llegue el tren. Ojalá pudiera irme hasta el fin del mundo. Dicen que existe, el fin del mundo, es una ciudad en la Patagonia, la última o quizas la primera.

Allá seguramente van todas las personas que moquean como yo. Debe ser un lugar tristísimo, pero al menos seguramente todos son empáticos y, si ven a una novia de blanco llorando, pues le dan pañuelos y le dicen: ya, ya, no llores más, ya pasó.

Cuando alguien te consuela, la vida es más tierna. Que la vida sea tierna ayuda a creer en el amor.

Ya nadie vive en nombre del amor.

Quisiera contar mi historia. Ponerme en medio del andén de una estación del metro y hablar como un ángel. La gente me oiría y, en lugar de darme monedas, me daría flores.

Flores de todo tipo: begonias, jazmines, rosas, petunias, nomeolvides, margaritas, dalias…

Soy Mimi Tachikawa y he dejado a mi novio en el altar en nombre del amor, porque el amor debe ser verdadero en un mundo tan feo como este, donde la gente prefiere bajar _apps_ y rentar novios falsos.

Soy Mimi Tachikawa y quiero que me pongan atención. Entre ustedes debe estar el amor de mi vida, porque mi prometido no era el amor de mi vida, era mi bolsillo y mis tarjetas de crédito.

Y aunque me gusta el dinero, ¡ay, es más triste vivir sin amor!, eso le dije a Michael, mi novio, y luego salí corriendo con las zapatillas en la mano, pero nadie vino detrás de mí.

¿No es el colmo que nadie me haya perseguido?; _mommy and_ _daddy_ se quedaron paralizados, no dijeron algo como: ¡Mimi-chan, regresa, estarás tirando tu vida a la basura si no te casas con Michael, heredero de la fortuna Barton!

Michael lo que hizo fue sacar el celular y me tomó una foto. ¡Lo peor!, lo ha subido a Instragram y a Twitter, ¡para el colmo le ha puesto un filtro sepia a la imagen!, mi vestido ni siquiera se ve blanco. _Sa-cri-le-gio._

 _#PlantadoEnElAltar #NoviaEnFuga #ByeByeMimi_

Miles de likes le llovieron y se replicaron. Los _hashtag_ se volvieron tendencia. Sí, porque lo estoy _stakeando_ , a Michael. Quizás debería borrarlo de mis contactos, pero si yo me voy al fin del mundo al menos quiero más elementos para guardarle rencor.

¡Ni hablar!, ¿qué pasa con el mundo?, quise humillarlo y ahora me humilla él a mí. ¡Al fin del mundo, señor conductor de tren! ¡Le pagaré con un beso!

.

.

Me adormilo. Quiero tener dulces sueños y un viaje largo, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que un oficial de policía me despierte. El tren está vacío y, al parecer, esta es la última parada.

—Tiene que abandonar el tren.

—No quiero, oficial, déjeme seguir viajando.

—Señorita, tiene que abandonar el tren.

Para no hacérselas larga. Me rebelo, pero él llama a las oficialas y estas me toman con fuerzan de los brazos y me sacan de la estación.

" _Tiene que irse", "¿Está ebria?", "vaya a casa"._

Se aseguran de sacarme porque Japón tiene el primer lugar en suicidios a nivel internacional. Una de las formas más fáciles de suicidarse es tirarse a las vías del tren, pero el gobierno ha publicado una nueva ley: si el suicida se interpone entre las vías y el tren, los familiares del muerto deberán pagar los daños.

Con el tiempo y los trenes nipones no se juega. Eso dicen. A mí me parece lo más triste. O sea, por eso yo no me mataría en las vías, ¡yo sólo quería ir de viaje!

—Que sepan que no estoy loca, sólo sufro en nombre del amor —aclaro, pero igual me echan y la noche está penetrante.

Es el colmo, se me ha caído el velo y mi vestido se ha ensuciado por los empujones. Las oficialas no dijeron nada de mi vestido, ¡seguro están solteronas y amargadas!

Enderezo las copas del corsé, el escote de las _bubis_ está chueco. Veo el celular, todos siguen condoliéndose de Michael y nadie habla de mí.

" _Un clavo saca a otro clavo", "Tu ex es una bitch", "Me ofrezco como tu premio de consolación, darling"._

Corrijo. Hablan de mí, pero como si fuera una perra desgraciada. ¡Mal!, ¡no lo victimicen más!, ¡apiádense de mí!

Ya ni sé dónde estoy pero no he dejado de caminar. Me van a salir ampollas por los tacones. Me cala en los tobillos, por eso me siento bajo una farola y vuelvo a llorar, y como ya no traigo el velo, pues me seco con el vestido ampón, que de bonito ya no tiene nada. El tul, por debajo de la seda, me pica las piernas y tengo ganas de hacer pipí.

— _Sniff_ , todo salió peor —me quejo. No aguantaré mucho antes de ceder y hablarle a _daddy_ y a _mommy_. Muy pronto mi aventura de desamor fracasará.

 _¿Dónde estás, maldito príncipe azul?_

—¿Qué nadie va a salvarme?, ¿Nadie? ¿Ni siquiera siendo yo tan bella? —y lo grito fuerte, muy fuerte. Y la farola se apaga, como un trueno, o más bien un relámpago silencioso.

La farola se extingue y quedo a oscuras. ¡Qué miedo! ¡que no venga un violador!

Estoy a punto de encender la luz _led_ del celular, cuando vuelve la electricidad al poste de luz. Y, como si fuera magia, empiezo a notar el aroma de muchas flores.

Flores de todo tipo: begonias, jazmines, rosas, petunias, nomeolvides, margaritas, dalias…

Y todas ellas forman un collar que cuelga de mi cuello.

—Ay, un collar de flor, qué romántico, qué onírico.

Digo onírico, porque esto es un sueño. ¡Qué horror!, seguramente me quedé dormida en la acera, en las afueras de la ciudad, en las industrias abandonadas, donde ya no pasa ni el tren. Mi vestido se ha vuelto un futón en medio del cemento, ¡qué paupérrimo!, pero al menos sueño con flores que me adornan y huelen a dulce.

Eso me reconforta. Y, al mirar hacia arriba del poste de luz, veo que se desprende un halo de luz verdosa.

—¿Luciérnaga?

Pero no, ni al caso. ¡Esto es un sueño!, las luciérnagas son demasiado comunes. Miro la lucecita y noto que es una flor con piernas y brazos. Y tiene alitas de mosca. Un hada.

—¡Mi hada madrina! —grito y me levanto sin importarme las ampollas.

Hadita no dice nada, pero lanza un rayito de luz hacia mí y las flores de mi collar crecen.

#ElMejorSueñoDelMundoMundial

—¡Ven a mí!

La hadita niega. Se va volando. Y yo la sigo y me siento Alicia. Sí, ahora mismo, aunque sea un sueño, voy rumbo a un país de las maravillas.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

Gracias por leer. Me disculpo si hay errores


	3. Mariquita parlanchina y el 'Terra Force'

**Pareja: Mishiro**

 **Género: Surrealismo, Fantasía, Romance.**

 **Dedicado a Japiera.**

 **La historia de amor más absurda de un universo alterno**

Por _CieloCriss_

 _ **III- La mariquita parlanchina y el 'Terra force' de Taichi Yagami-senpai**_

Una mariquita parlanchina me persigue las 24 horas del día y, a consecuencia, ya no puedo dormir. He comprado tapones para el oído, los comprimo y los inserto en los orificios, pero la voz del insecto traspasa el filtro.

—En realidad, es que le estoy hablando a tu corazón, por eso siempre me vas a oír —me dice cuando aletea.

Es verdaderamente preocupante. Con el paso de los días he descubierto que nadie escucha la voz, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que vean a la catarina, me da vergüenza preguntar. Es probable que no la vean, y si la ven, no le toman atención. Es una simple mariquita, casi tan insignificante como una mosca.

Si mariquita-san fuera una cucaracha, las cosas fueran más sencillas. Motomiya-san la habría notado y habría gritado desaforadamente, entonces el jefe, Nishijima Daigo-san, la habría remolido con la plataforma de sus zapatos brillantes.

He tenido que poner música del _spotify_ mientras trabajo. Me pongo audífonos e intento aislarme. Mi velocidad en la captura de datos ha disminuido en un 20 por ciento, estoy en riesgo de perder el bono de productividad del mes. Y todo es culpa del insecto parlante que alucino.

—No sé lo que pasa contigo —ha dicho mi jefe —. Si estás enfermo ve a que te curen.

—¿Será que siempre sí tienes _Asperger_? —pregunta más seguido la secretaria —¿O será que necesitas un nuevo cactus?, ¡qué pena que se te murieran tres!

Le niego a los dos. Y me esfuerzo por teclear. Si alguien pudiera describirme diría que vivo para trabajar. Quiero que eso siga siendo así. Me gusta pensar que soy un engrane que hace que el sistema siga funcionando. Pero mariquita-san diverge y me reta, incluso me llama por mi nombre, como mis padres adoptivos, pero con acento _kansai_ , a pesar de que yo soy _tokiota_.

—Qué triste eres, Koushiro-han —se queja la mariquita —. La princesa encerrada en un laberinto y tú sólo piensas en librarte de mí, que he venido a salvarte.

—Cállate —le respondo.

A veces converso con mi alucinación. Trato de entenderla, pero está fuera de control. Parece como si el insecto tuviera libre albedrío y vida eterna.

No me enorgullece confesarlo, pero ya he intentado matarla. Cuando descubrí que me seguía hasta la casa, le aventé un libro de programación grueso, pero no le pasó nada.

También compré insecticida y la rocié. Mariquita-san se desmayó, pero luego se levantó como si nada.

—No eres real.

— _Uy_ , te digo que sí.

Por último, la agarré y la arrojé al escusado, pero supo nadar y salvarse de ser tragada por el río de heces fecales.

—Koushiro-san, ¡jamás pensé que harías algo así!, eras un niño tan bueno…

Pero mariquita-san me tiene en demasiada estima. Nunca fui un niño bueno. Era huraño y callado, no tenía amigos y desde que comenzaron a comercializarse las laptops, siempre tenía una máquina conmigo. Tampoco es que sea malo, pero no tengo problema con matar insectos.

—Se te mueren los cactus, pero no puedes matar a una simple mariquita —se burló.

Desde esa vez permití a mariquita-san hablar como merolico y me concentré en ignorarlo. Estoy consciente de que si no mejoro, terminaré nuevamente con los psiquiatras, como cuando era niño. Esta vez tengo miedo de que repitan las pruebas y me diagnostiquen algún trastorno mental… la adopción ya no es un trauma infantil, ahora soy un adulto disfuncional, pero ese no es pretexto para alucinar a un insecto que habla y no se muere.

Motomiya-san me sirve café un viernes en la noche. Ya pasó la hora de la salida pero siempre me quedo horas extras. Por suerte, la mariquita duerme, y cuando lo hace, se acuesta en mi cabello y se queda callada durante horas.

Esas horas son mi santuario personal. El oasis de mi pesadilla. El haz de cordura que combate el delirio.

—Te ves cansado —me dice —. Es viernes, ¿no te irás de juerga, verdad?

—Nunca me voy de fiesta —. Ojalá ella también se callara, Motomiya-san parla mucho, casi como la catarina.

—Pues yo sí —avisa, dejando la cafetera en la cocineta —. Que te sepas que un café a medianoche no es bueno, ¡una bebida con alcohol es lo que seguro necesitas! ¡Licor, fiesta y sexo!, ¡eso necesitas, Izumi-kun!

Me saca la lengua, se pone el abrigo y se marcha.

"Licor, fiesta y sexo", vaya idea más fuera de lugar. Aunque la idea de licor no hace daño, quizás pueda ser un anestésico previo a tratar de dormir. Tengo que aprovechar que mariquita-san está dormida, debo apresurarme e ir a casa.

Apago el monitor y pauso mis labores. Me voy de la oficina de puntitas, para no despertar al insecto. El guardia de seguridad me ha visto con malos ojos, pero le desvío la mirada para no darle explicaciones. Salgo del edificio y, por suerte, tomo el último tren que va rumbo a mi piso.

Donde vivo es feo. No obstante es barato y poco ruidoso. Sólo hay un solo bar y está justo a cinco cuadras de mi departamento. Es el único lugar donde en suelo beber alcohol, porque conozco al dueño.

Se llama Taichi. Taichi era mi _senpai_ en el colegio. Cuando mis padres me metieron al club de fútbol, ese chico era el capitán y yo era una reserva. Me gustaba que fuera amigable y que casi nunca me hablara. Nunca se quejaba de que llevara la computadora a la práctica, nunca se esforzó por ser mi amigo.

—Yagami-senpai, quiero el trago más fuerte que tengas —le dije esa noche al llegar de pasada a su pub.

Taichi es un _bartender_ fracasado. Nadie va a su club nocturno por su mala ubicación. El bar sobrevive por clientes como yo, que se aparecen una vez cada caída de casa buscando licor en silencio y con desesperación.

—¿Mala semana, Izumi?

—No —reflexiono que no es bueno mentirle y corrijo mi respuesta —. En realidad sí. Muy mala, casi no duermo. Es insomnio.

—¿Quieres algo tan fuerte como para desmayarte? —se ríe.

Asiento y se queda serio. Bate y bate las botellas, prepara un mezcladillo y me lo cede.

—Lo llamo _Terra Force_ , mi mejor bebida, ¡te va hacer alucinar! —se ríe de nuevo.

Quiero decirle que es un nombre raro para una bebida, pero no tengo derecho de opinar, porque hablo con catarinas. No quiero que la mariquita se despierte y empiece a hablarme del amor, por eso me despido de Taichi después de empinarme la bebida.

—Gracias. Me voy.

—¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

—Quiero dormir, mi casa está cerca. Adiós.

—Voy a cerrar el bar, Izumi, me alegra que hayas venido una última vez.

—Qué pena. Adiós, Yagami-senpai —no se me ocurre cómo consolarlo.

A mí nunca nadie me ha consolado. Tampoco es que cuente mis problemas. No puedo decirle a Taichi que tengo alucinaciones, no puedo decirle a nadie. Debo callar y olvidar. Debo buscar por Internet y encontrar la respuesta.

Las preguntas existen para tener respuestas. La mariquita es la pregunta. Estoy buscando la respuesta.

Al salir del bar me recorre un escalofrío y me doy cuenta que he olvidado mi abrigo.

— _¡Brrrr! ¡brrr!_ —dice la mariquita, despertando —¿Ya vamos a nuestra casa?

—Es mi casa.

—La mía también, Koushirou-han.

—¿Eh?

—¿No te parece que deberías ponerme un nombre?, ¡vivimos donde mismo!

—No. No voy a nombrarte de ninguna manera. Sería aprobarte, y no apruebo alucinaciones.

—¡Pero hablas conmigo!

 _Hohoho_ , el insecto tiene su punto. Me quedo callado y me apresuro a casa. La bebida que Taichi me dio me ha quemado la garganta y el estómago. Por dentro siento fuego, pero por fuera los vellos de mi piel se erizan, como si hubiera una contradicción.

—¿Has bebido, Koushiro-han?

—uh…

—¡Y te has sonrojado!

—eh…

—¿O será que está cerca el amor?, ¿la princesa?, espera, ¡con mis superpoderes voy a buscarla!

—¿ah?

—¡Súper trueno! ¡ _bum bum_! —el insecto baila alrededor mío y sale una chispita de su cuerpo.

Ilógico. Imposible. Absurdo.

—¡Koushiro-han, la princesa está cerca!, ¡mira, mira!

Mariquita-san apunta al cielo. ¿Nieve? ¿Nieve al inicio del otoño?, estiro la mano mientras la catarina revolotea gustosa. El pétalo de una flor blanca aterriza en mi cuerpo y, con molestia, pienso que es culpa de la bebida de mi _senpai_. Qué bueno que le ha quebrado el negocio, lo que menos necesito son más alucinaciones. Ahora pienso que el _Terra Force_ que me dio de beber me atontó más, ¡por eso llueven flores! ¡Nievan pétalos mientras la mariquita canta!

—¡El amor! ¡El amor! ¡Koushiro-han va a encontrar el amor por ahí! —señala una calle cerca de mi edificio.

Ni hablar. Doy media vuelta al lado contrario. Me he puesto nervioso y mariquita-san lo disfruta.

—¡La princesa! ¡El amor! ¡Felicidades, Koushiro-han! —quizás estoy a punto de perder la cordura. No está del todo mal. Si voy a volverme loco, que pase de verdad. No quiero aceptar un término medio. Perder la razón hará que descanse, que mi cuerpo ceda ante la alucinación.

Mi cerebro descansará. Ser un loco feliz es mejor que ser un hombre racional martirizado.

—¡Vamos, búscala! ¡Busca a la novia!

—Si la encuentro, ¿te irás? —le pregunto al insecto.

—¡Uy, no sé! ¡yo creo que sí!, los novios necesitan privacidad, _Jijiji._

Esto es una película de terror. No es romántico. Empiezo a correr y la mariquita se oye como un zumbido de moscarrón. O como una cigarra muriendo. _"¡Es por ahí!, ¡no, por ahí no!"_ , eso me grita y mis pies se mueven porque he perdido la capacidad para desobedecer.

Porque del cielo caen pétalos de todo tipo de flores y huele a perfume, por tanto, me duele la cabeza.

—¡El laberinto! —chilla la mariquita y señala un campo abandonado de _gotcha_.

Era un negocio que murió de la misma forma en que morirá el bar de Taichi Yagami.

—¡La princesa! ¡La princesa! ¡Búscala ahí!

No le veo forma de laberinto, pero debió serlo en su tiempo. Es un campo abierto y lleno de cacharros (probablemente el ministerio de Salubridad lo clausuró). En ese local se intentó recrear una laberinto urbano con tablones de madera, neumáticos y piezas de tablaroca. A mi juicio es un auténtico basurero manchado de todos los colores posibles, pero de todas formas entro.

Debe ser el _Terra Force_ que me ha enloquecido. O quizás son las flores que me hipnotizan y siguen cayendo alrededor mío.

—¡Ve, Koushirou-han! ¡Todavía no es tarde! ¡Bésala!

* * *

Continuará…

Gracias por leer. Me disculpo si hay errores. Pronto les traeré más de esta historia AU.


End file.
